


Condanna d'amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ginger man [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ron Ron e Lav Lav XD. Una relazione spinosa dietro le apparenze 'divertenti'. Un piccolo spaccato su Ron e Lavanda Brown.





	Condanna d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicato a AliceKatnipMalfoy.

Condanna d'amore  
  
  


-A quest'ora la sala dei Grifondoro è deserta - pensò. Si leccò le labbra sentendole screpolate. Socchiuse gli occhi e fece un ghirigoro alla l. Il rotolo di pergamena gli arrivava fino ai piedi. Gli occhi gli bruciavano. Il camino scoppiettò e la luce rossastra che emanava si fece più tenue. Sentì l'oro di legno bruciata.

"Dannazione Hermione ... essere arrabbiata non ti autorizza a farmi ammazzare da Piton" borbottò. Cancellò la r e lasciò un po' di spazio.

" ... e mi ucciderà quando vedrà questo accidenti di compito" si lagnò.

Sentì dei passi. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e vide la fidanzata camminare verso di lui. Rabbrividì sentendo la sua risatina.

-Miseriaccia, lei no!- si lamentò mentalmente.

Lavanda gonfiò il petto e si passò la mano sulla cravatta rossa e oro. Accentuò il sorriso mostrando i denti bianchi e sbatté le ciglia lunghe. La creatura sferica di pelo rosa saltellò sul suo capo, facendo muovere il fiocco rosa. La giovane mise un ciuffo di capelli castani crespi dietro l'orecchio. Spostò di lato il fianco, la gonna nera si sollevò mostrando una porzione di sedere.

Il ticchettio delle sue ballerine nere fu ovattato dal tappeto sotto di lei. Si morse un labbro e ancheggiò verso destra e di nuovo verso sinistra. Un calzettone nero scivolò mostrando la gamba liscia.

Il fuoco si rifletté nei suoi occhi.

"Ron Ron! Sapevo di trovarti qui" trillò. Ron deglutì un paio di volte. Si piegò appoggiando la penna e il rotolo pergamena.

" ... ecco io ... stavo andando a letto" mentì. Sollevò il labbro in un mezzo sorriso, ma questo gli tremò. Sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia e impallidì.

"Amore ... sono così felice ... di avere questo momento tutto per noi" sussurrò lei.

Il Weasley piegò un ginocchio, sollevò la gamba e la mise sulla poltrona. Incassò la schiena nello schienale.

-Concentrati sulla capigliatura crespa e andrà tutto bene ... qui non ci sono vetri in cui può alitare, superfici in cui può mettere le nostre iniziali ... e i tavoli e i muri sono abbastanza lontani - pensò. Chiuse gli occhi. Sentì una pressione sull'altra gamba e la risatina vicino all'orecchio.

Riaprì gli occhi, le iridi gli si schiarirono. La fidanzata accavallò le gambe. Mise la palla di pelo rosato sulle gambe. Era appoggiata con le ginocchia sopra una gamba di Ron, con la schiena all'altra, m il peso era sulla poltrona.

"E' da ben due ore che non ci vediamo" cinguettò la grifondoro. Accarezzò la creatura i cui occhi neri brillarono.

" Oh ... due ore ... già ... due ore ..." balbettò lui. La ragazza si sporse e lo baciò sulla guancia lasciandogli il segno del rossetto. Si riappoggiò dov'era prima, guardando la punta delle orecchie e le gote del ragazzo diventare dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli.

Ron strinse i denti e la osservò porgergli un ciondolo. A una catenella dorata era attaccato un cuore dello stesso colore.

\- Oh no ... siamo al pegno d'amore ... - pensò. Lei gli sciolse la cravatta appoggiandogliela sulla spalla.

\- O meglio ... siamo alla mia condanna. Perisco a causa della mia stessa vendetta ... - pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò il capo allo schienale.

 


End file.
